


Kindergarten Isn't Ready for Dean Winchester

by vanillafluffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester has a potty mouth, wee!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's first day of kindergarten, and his teacher doesn't like his attitude. Or his dad's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Isn't Ready for Dean Winchester

Kindergarten Isn't Ready for Dean Winchester

Mrs. George has taught kindergarten since Truman was in the White House, and has cultivated a philosophy of "Scare the devil out of those little hellions". Usually all she has to do is loom over one of her students and snarl, and they'll wet their pants and never do whatever it was again. Never mind what kind of foolishness their parents let them get away with--in her classroom, those children are going to behave, and that means no bad language, regardless of what they may hear at home.

In the long run, this boy won't be any different from the rest...even if, right now, he's foul-mouthed, and so far she hasn't been able to intimidate him--he just looks up at her with those big green eyes--and completely unrepentant.

Since this is the first day of the year, she intends to make sure he understands who's in charge here, and if that means dragging his parents in on it--according to his admission file, Dean Winchester is from a single-parent household: father, John, mother deceased--well, dragging his father into it, then--one way or another, Ella George is going to set them both straight about what's acceptable verbage in her class.

When his father strides into the classroom at the end of the day looking for his son, she understands a little better. The reek of diesel fuel that accompanies him overpowers the scent of crayons. He's scruffy-looking--his face hasn't seen a razor today, and maybe not yesterday or the day before--and he wears a tattered t-shirt emblazoned with "U.S.M.C.". Clearly, he isn't setting the right example for young and impressionable Dean, who jumps up from his chair and runs over to his father, clinging to his legs.

"I told you to stay in your chair," she remonstrates. "Mr. Winchester, there was an incident on the playground today. Your son used some very inappropriate language, and we need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

The senior Winchester looks at her for a moment. "Shit happens?"

"Not in my classroom it doesn't!"

"Was that what he said?" he asks, as if she's the one who's slow. She shakes her head, too indignant for speech. "Did he tell someone to fuck off?"

"No!" she gasps, outraged by his casual vulgarity.

"Did he call anybody a bitch?"

"NO!"

"Then it couldn't be that bad. Come on, Dean--we need to go pick Sammy up from daycare." He takes the boy's hand and leads him toward the door, and from her frozen stance, Mrs. George hears John Winchester chuckle as the culprit recounts his day.

"Jordan was showing off his G.I. Joe and acting like it was so cool. I told him G.I. Joe was a pussy 'cause he's in the Army. If he had any balls, he'd be a Marine."

*_*_*

Opinions expressed about the US Army are NOT those of the author. Peace, y'all!

 

.


End file.
